


black and blue

by tsunderestorm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Before Battle, F/M, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: She wraps her arms around him and says, soft, sweet, “I’m not half-assing it this time, Claude. I’ll fight for you until my heart is black and blue.”
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	black and blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saberteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberteeth/gifts).



> I asked for prompts on my [twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm). The prompt for this was, "I will fight for you until my heart is black and blue."

“And here I thought you weren’t devoted to any of these causes,” Claude laughs when they can finally talk alone, dodging a half-hearted shove meant for his shoulder. “Hey, hey! There’s no shame in your game, Hillie, I admire that!”

Hilda stumbles, off-guard, and Claude catches her with quick hands around her wrist. “Easy,” he laughs even as she stomps her foot and pouts, throwing his hands up in a defeated shrug as she pouts pointedly at him. Five years have changed her little in that regard, it seems.

“But in all seriousness, though - I’m not about to ask you to fight for me,” he says. “Especially for something you don’t feel invested in. Derdriu is not your responsibility.”

Claude turns to the window and looks out at the Aquatic Capital. Framed in this way, it seems so small, like it isn’t the seat of the entire Alliance, like it’s just some small off-shoot not worthy of recognition instead of the first place the Imperial Army will be marching towards. 

“Are you kidding me, Claude?” Hilda demands. “I’m here, even if Holst didn’t want me to come.”

Ah, Holst. He’s not surprised that Hilda’s arrival in the Capital with Freikugel hoisted over her shoulder wasn’t a popular one. Playful, he tosses over his shoulder, “Yeah, well, I don’t expect you to put up too much of a fight, Hils… I know you can’t get too sweaty.”

Hilda presses against him, forehead between his shoulder blades, soft tits against his back. She is warm, so warm, in a way that Claude hasn’t allowed himself to long for. But now she is here, and there is a dark cloud that says they might die tomorrow hanging heavy over the glittering city and he wants, needs, _loves_ her.

He can feel her pout, feel her pretty face move even through the layers of his clothing, of which there are suddenly, simultaneously too many and too few. She wraps her arms around him and says, soft, sweet, “I’m not half-assing it this time, Claude. I’ll fight for you until my heart is black and blue.”

Claude’s fingers clutch the windowsill so hard that old splinters burst through his gloves like spines.

“And you _know_ black and blue are _not_ my colors,” Hilda shudders, lightening the mood. He thinks he feels her press a kiss between his shoulders, where he’s carrying all the weight of House Riegan and the Alliance, where it feels like he’s carrying the weight of all of the entire continent and the world it rests on. Gods, he really sounds like a martyr now, huh? 

“I’d wear them for _you_ though, Claude, even if I didn’t like it…” she whines, throwing her arm around Claude's neck when he turns back to face her. “They’re just icky colors. I can’t protect the Capital if I don’t look cute.”

That night, she wears nothing. 


End file.
